¿Está bien?
by Jaz-Kim
Summary: [AU] Lo había castigado una vez mas cuando él no había sido el único involucrado en el problema; pero lo dejo pasar, porque después de todo, estaba acostumbrado... y si es que también en algún momento llegara a pensar que esta haciendo algo mal, su profesor estaría ahí para decirle que estaba equivocado. [One-shot] [RiRen] [Regalo para Harye Lee]


Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

AU | One-shot | RiRen [RivaillexEren] | Yaoi | Relación alumno con profesor.

 **Dedicatoria:** Pues... no acostumbro a escribir mis palabras en un inicio de mis historias, pero en esta oportunidad vengo a dedicarle este one-shot con mucho cariño a _**Harye Lee**_ por su primer año escribiendo sus bellas historias en fanfiction. ¡Felicidades! :3

Cabe decir que es mi primer "yaoi" (si es que lo consideran así) así que... no sean malos conmigo.(?)

Ahora si, que empiece.~

 _¿Está bien?_

.

Capitulo único.

.

 **E** ra un día nevado y estaba sentado en aquel salón de clases esperando.

Miraba por la ventana los pequeños copos de nieve que caían, seguro afuera estaba cubierto de esa masa espumosa y blanca, pensando en que era un día agradable para una caminata. Tenía frio, pero gracias a las repetitivas veces que su madre le hacía recordar, traía consigo ropa adecuada para el clima y una prenda extra por si acaso. Sus dedos jugaban con un lápiz que había encontrado en aquel escritorio, estaba aburrido de esperar.

Un recuerdo fugaz paso por su cabeza.

.

Reía y se burlaba de la cara de su compañero de clases, Jean. Lo típico que solía hacer casi todos los días.

Esta vez cuando el chico de cabellos claros se cansó de las burlas del castaño, le propino un golpe en su rostro a lo que el contrario no dudo más y le devolvió el golpe.

Aquella pelea había interrumpido la clase y el profesor de turno se había enojado. Se acercó con ambos brazos cruzados donde estaban los alumnos peleoneros y grito:

— ¡Jeager! — Grito solo el nombre de uno de ellos. — Si va a seguir interrumpiendo mi clase, le invito a que se quede hasta la última hora, cuando todos se hayan ido.

Todos permanecieron callados.

— ¿Entendido? — El chico dio un suspiro para después asentir moviendo delicadamente su cabeza.

Por otro lado, Jean no dijo ni una sola palabra a su amigo/rival y siguió atendiendo a la clase.

La mayoría que pudo apreciar la escena empezaba a sentir pena por Eren.

.

Rio un poco, vaya que tenía un profesor muy estricto.

La puerta se escuchó abrirse, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El joven cansado de estar sentado se colocó de pie y esperaba a que aquella persona que había entrado al salón le tenga una explicación del porque su demora. Cuando el maestro entro, lo observo con su mirada tan neutra que se le caracterizaba y se atinó a dejar su maleta en una de las sillas.

— ¿Tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy? — Le pregunto.

El docente dio un largo suspiro.

— Algo así.

Jeager tomo sus cosas y las alisto en su mochila, de ella también saco una larga bufanda color blanca y se aproximó hacia su mayor para enrollarla en su cuello. Era un pequeña detalle de su parte, imaginaba que al igual que él, Levi sentiría frio y ya que estuvo todo el día algo desabrigado lo menos que deseaba era que se enferme. Levi se sorprendió un poco por lo que estaba haciendo su alumno, pero no dijo palabra alguna y solo se sometió a que siga colocándole la bufanda.

Era cálida, al igual que el chico castaño.

Una vez que termino de poner la bufanda en su lugar, se acomodó el saco que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Eren asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ambos salieron de la escuela -que por cierto estaba vacía- y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno, solo se querían distraer mirando la ciudad que, como ya se esperaba, estaba cubierta de nieve. Pasaron por varios lugares, algunas personas se encontraban tomando bebidas calientes por el tremendo frío que se sentía. Gracias a eso les dieron una brillante idea de ir a comprar un par de cafés en alguna cafetería cerca del lugar donde se encontraban.

~ ღ ~

A los pocos minutos ya tenían su café entre sus manos, aquella bebida les hacía tener las palmas calientes puesto que olvidaron traer lo importante para no sentir tanto frio y eso era: Los guantes. Seguían caminando cerca de un parque, ninguno de ellos, tanto el alumno como el profesor había dicho palabra alguna y solo permanecían cerca de sus cuerpos con las miradas perdidas en diferente dirección.

Eren quiso romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué tal sus clases? — Dio un sorbo a su café, que aún seguía en una temperatura considerable.

El mayor hizo un pequeño sonido de molestia. — Todos son unos mocosos con poca capacidad para retener las cosas, sería más fácil explicarle a los animales.

El menor rio. Eso parecía una queja en lugar de una respuesta.

— No todos somos buenos en matemáticas… —Trato de excusar. — Pero... teniendo a un profesor como usted nos hará útil todo lo que nos enseñe en algún futuro.

— ¿También en el tuyo?

El chico de ojos verdes se sonrojo como un tomate. Suerte que el frio también hacia camuflar muy bien su rubor para que su querido maestro no pensara otra cosa y se burle de él.

— Cla...claro. — Dijo tartamudeando. — El profesor Levi es el mejor de todos, cuando sea grande quisiera ser como él.

— Te falta mucho para eso, Eren.

Y vaya que tenía razón.

Luego de esa pequeña charla el silencio volvió a dominar en el ambiente. Ambos tomaban muy a gusto sus cafés y permanecían callados. El joven castaño tenía algunas dudas en su cabeza, y no exactamente de la clase que le había dado su profesor el día de hoy, pero no estaba seguro si era momento de decirlo o quedarse callado.

Pensó y pensó.

— Profesor…

— ¿Eh? — El chico de baja estatura volteo su cabeza para poder observar a un muy desanimado Eren. — ¿Qué te ocurre mocoso?

— Usted… — Estaba dudando, pero no se iba a dar para atrás. — ¿Cree que esto está mal?

Su tono de voz cambio drásticamente. Se escuchaba como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, como si estuviera en algún juicio y él sea el culpable de todo.

Probablemente nadie entendería y eso es porque la mayoría de su clase, profesores y toda la escuela no tenía idea que un profesor de matemáticas y su alumno tenían una relación de novios en secreto. Todo sucedido hace ya dos años, que a escondida de todos, al final de cada clase, Levi usaba la excusa de castigarlo en algunas ocasiones solo para poder salir a algún lado o despedirse de Eren de la manera adecuada, como novios.

Darse besos y abrazos, era algo que nadie debía saber que hacían.

Todo empezó de una manera rara, pero así se dio y ahora estaban completamente enamorados. Necesitaban mostrarse su afecto después de todo, aunque sea algo "prohibido" a la vista de sus amigos, compañeros y familia.

Mucha gente pasaba, pero eso a Levi le daba igual. Tomo a su alumno del brazo y lo atrajo hacia el para darle un fuerte abrazo, abrigándolo del frio y tratar de calmarlo, ya que Jaeger estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Como siempre, tan sentimental.

— Idiota… — Le susurro cerca de su oído. — No soy nadie para decirte si está mal o no. Llevamos dos años en esta situación y nada malo ha pasado.

— Pero… — Eren correspondió finalmente al abrazo de su contrario. — Yo… solo soy un estudiante que no sabe nada… un inútil…

Aunque él sea más alto que su profesor, le gustaba estar atrapado en los brazos del chico de cabello azabache. Levi hizo el abrazo más intenso tratando de calmar un poco a su querido castaño.

— Cuando te gradúes, yo podre renunciar a mi trabajo y viviremos nuestras vidas juntos. — Le volvió a decir cerca de su oído. — Una vez que diga algo, prometo no echarme para atrás.

Eren sintió calma en su interior, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

Lloraba… pero de alegría.

— Profesor… lo amo mucho. — Aun no podía tutearlo de la manera adecuada, pero eso era lo de menos.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para que el docente no aguantara más y lentamente vaya acercando sus labios a los del menor. Este quería besarlo, deseaba sentir sus fríos labios posar sobre los suyos y unirlos en un cálido beso. De un impulso Eren retrocedió su cabeza haciendo que los labios de Levi quedaron a escasos centímetros de poder unirlos.

— Acá no… varios nos están mirando y estoy con el uniforme.

Tenía razón, Ackerman también estaba con su respectivo uniforme que cada profesor de su escuela tenía que usar.

Quería besarlo, pero tenía que esperar el momento adecuado. El profesor se separó del abrazo y tomo rápidamente la mano de Eren para comenzar a caminar. El joven no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo un poco comenzando a caminar al costado de su maestro.

 _Vivían una típica historia, donde el alumno se enamoraba del maestro..._

— Eren.

— ¿Si?

— Recuérdame castigarte más seguido. — Ambos sonrieron.

 _Pero la vivían a su manera._

* * *

Ejem... no tengo nada que decir sobre lo que acaban de leer.(?)

Pero igual, gracias por pasarse por acá y espero les haya gustado. uvu

¡En especial a ti Harye Lee! Te prometí tu regalo y acá esta. Ya en poco tiempo estaré por el lado oscuro, descuida jajaja, pero igual recuerda que lo hice con mucho cariño y espero también tus próximas actualizaciones. ღ

La mayoría si me conoce sabe que escribo RivaMika (o otras parejas hetero de SNK), pero no tengo problema con el RiRen-EreRi, soy multishiper de todas maneras.

Cuídense y hasta la próxima.~


End file.
